armored chapter 2 (high school of the dead fan fiction)
by bnapps
Summary: continuing from right where the previous chapter left off, Ben meets the characters from highschool of the dead


The door into the classroom violently shook back and forth. A whole group of infected students were directly outside of it. They had been attracted by the firing of a submachine gun. The gut wrenching moans they let out sent shivers up my spine. Having been left behind to I was stuck stranded behind the shiny metal doors of the elevator to the first floor two stories down. Knowing they'd eventually breach the door I readied the hammer that I had discovered prior to being locked in this classroom.  
"Come on!" I yelled in English. Ready to fight I stood ,hammer drawn, waiting for the door to come crashing down. It rattled more and more until the hinges started to come more and more. The room seemed quiet ,I heard nothing but the heavy beating of my heart. The door started to fall seemingly slowly, it toppled down over the desk making sort of a ramp in the room slowing them down drastically. Seeing that now they had to crawl in one by one I sprinted forward and with everything I had brought the hammer down upon the infected student's head. As the hammer struck its head there was a sickening spewing sound followed by a horrendous amount of blood scattering around the immediate area. One by one they stumbled in and were stopped immediately by the head of my hammer.  
I began to grow fatigued each one of my attacks weaker after the next. Exhausted began to doubt whether or not I had the energy in me to take down the last one that was about to come through the door way. The hammer in my hand began to feel more burdensome I struggled to raise it. Seeing that there was no way physically to put the infected student down I lowered the hammer giving up. It began to near the door way hobbling closer and closer. I watched as it bumped once into the desk and stepped back putting its gray hands onto the solid wood desk. It started to climb over the desk, it was about halfway up the desk when there was a loud clapping sound. The student began to fall backwards onto the now bloodied hallway floor. Two students that weren't infected ran past the doorway. "Hey wait!" I shouted. Rushed I started climbing over the desk and back into the hall trying to chase after them. When I stepped out I saw Takagi Saya and another student I didn't recognize.  
"Hey don't leave…Wait for me."  
The two of them both stopped and turned around to face me and Takagi began to speak in an angry tone. . "Well if you're coming with us then come on dumbass!" I straightened up and ran to them. I followed closely behind as we ran through the bloodied hallways. The hammer sat tightly gripped in my palm as we continued on. The party started to slow down as we neared a group of infected students. Ready to fight I equipped my hammer holding it high above my shoulder as if it were a tomahawk. Ready to charge at them, the other student with us put my hand down. "I have this." he said calmly. He then crouched and began firing his weapon with great accuracy. From his appearance I didn't expect him to be such a capable fighter, he was short and slightly overweight but not so much fat, also he had a pair of glasses quite similar to the ones I had on. Focused he fired several nails into the heads of the infected. "I wont be able to figure out more of their traits of you keep killing them!" Takagi shouted angrily to the other student who's name I still didn't know. "Help me fight them ,guys!" he said back to us. I then charged at the infected and began bashing heads with the hammer.  
"Why the hell do I have to fight?!" she replied bitterly.  
"I'm almost out of ammo!"  
"So! Just reload it!"  
"But…Behind you…" He said pointing towards the infected man approaching behind her. "H-Hirano! She cried. Hirano aimed his jury rigged weapon towards the infected man. When he pulled the trigger nothing happened except for a faint clicking sound "I-I'm out of ammo!" he shouted worriedly. As the infected man neared Takagi let out a terrified scream. As I fought I felt a sort of sinking feeling from knowing I couldn't help because if I stopped for even a second I could be overwhelmed. Behind me I heard Takagi's scream once more followed by the buzz of an electric drill. Worried I kept on fighting smashing the heads of the infected and dodging their bites. Growing tired again I started to feel as if I was being overwhelmed, but I continued on fighting. Just as I was beginning to give up, three students I hadn't ever seen before joined in the fighting. Exhausted I stepped back and let them handle the situation. They put the infected down with great skill and no hesitation using their different fighting styles to their advantage; like something out of a video game.  
Out of the three students two of them were girls, one of them used a bokken, a wooden sword used for practice, she was about five foot with long violet hair that reached her mid back. The other girl was slightly shorter, with orange-ish brown hair, she wielded a wooden rod with a sharp price of metal on the end. Last of all there was the only male amongst them, he had dark hair much longer than my own in his grasp he held a rubber gripped wooden baseball bat, with a. One by one they took down the infected students as a team, knocking the infected down with great precision.  
Worried I quickly turned around to make sure Takagi hadn't been harmed. Terrified she sat on her knees next to the body of the infected man with a shocked expression on her face, her uniform now bloodied. The school nurse and the girl with orange hair quickly sprinted to comfort her, the nurse smacking into Hirano knocking him to the floor in the process. "A-are you okay Takagi?" the orange haired girl asked her worriedly. Takagi shook her head yes quietly. When I saw she wasn't injured I gazed around the room. The corpses of the infected students lay sprawled in puddles of blood across the staff room. I began to feel a sickened feeling in my stomach.  
Everyone was quiet until the girl with the purple hair began to speak.  
"We are all acquainted with the school nurse, Dr. Marikawa, yes? I am Saeko Busujima of 3-A." she had a bold but soft voice one that that of a leader or a warrior would have.  
"I'm Takashi Komura from 2-B." the student with the baseball bat replied his voice was deeper than I had expected it to be. Next the girl with the orange hair stood up and began to speak "You're the Busujima-sempai who won at the national championship last year? I'm in the Sojutsu club. My name is Rei Miyamoto" her voice was much soft and had a happy sound to it.  
"I'm, uhm, Kohta Hirano from B." Hirano butted in rubbing the back of his head  
Saeko then turned to me "And your name"  
"Ben..Ben Shepard from B…I think." I replied. Saeko smiled kindly at all of us "A pleasure to meet all of you." she said kindly. I wondered to myself how she kept so kept being so nice in a situation such as this. Trying to keep cool I began to speak but was immediately interrupted by Takagi. "What the…You're so soft. Senpai? Seriously? You two are the same age! You must not know how to count since you got held back a year!" she yelled angrily standing over the corpse of the infected man. "Hey now, Takagi…" Takashi said trying to calm her down. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I'm a genius! I can do anything once I set my mind to it " she screamed turning around to face him. Starting to seem less angry and more upset she put her hand on her chest. "I'm…I'm…" she said softly beginning to cry. As she was about to finish her sentence, Saeko placed her hand on Takagi's shoulder. "Enough, that is quite enough." Saeko spoke kindly. Takagi slowly looked up at the mirror she was standing in front of. "Look how dirty I am…I need to tell Mom to get it cleaned…" she said to herself quivering. Tears rolled down her eyes as she buried her face into Saeko's chest and began to cry loudly. They both fell to their knees, Saeko kept one arm wrapped around Takagi's shoulders, the other sat firmly on the back of her head.  
We all stood quietly as she bawled loudly. Looking around I felt like I had found something I hadn't truly had in a long time, a family.


End file.
